Switched by Mirror
by ninja-warrior101
Summary: Indigo had a normal life all her, well, life. But one day, when she was finishing her homework, she under went a massive change. She had been warped to the turtles lair! But she herself changed as well. A bit of Michelangelo and my O/C.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like an ordinary day. Life went by without any real excitement. Life was life. Indigo was sitting in her bedroom doing here homework, just like any other high school girl. She was the girl who did her homework on time, but never really got into any of the discussions.

_'Life is so boring,' _she thought again for the billionth time. She took her hands away from typing her essay on her computer, due in two days, and rubbed her hands through her short, curly black hair. _'I got most of my essay done; I'll take a break for…I go with half an hour.' _ Indigo closed down the essay on the computer, and got up to look in the mirror.

Indigo pulled back her short hair and started to make weird faces in the mirror. Then, her mother's voice came up the stair to her bedroom, "Indigo! Are you done yet?" Indigo rolled her eyes.

"Almost done, Mom!" She yelled back down. _'Man, mom can be such a jerk about homework. I mean, come-on! I am finally a senior and I am 18! I can take care of myself!' _Indigo turned from the mirror and plopped down on her bed. "Why the hell is she like this?" Indigo sat up and reached for her MP3. She turned it on and found her favorite sound: '_She's a Wild One'_ written by Faith Hill.

**They said change your clothes  
She said no I won't  
They said comb your hair  
She said some kids don't  
And her parents dreams went up in smoke**

****Indigo got up and walked back to her door, closed it, and went back to the mirror. _'Why is Mom so hard on me? I mean, I know I am nothing like what she wants me to be…' _Indigo begins to judge herself. Not the kind of 'fat here fat there', but the kind in her mind.

**They said you can't leave  
She said yes I will  
They said don't see him  
She said his name is Bill  
She's on a roll and it's all uphill**

_'Oh, I am leaving all right. As soon as I graduate next month! I got a good job.' _Indigo thought about how working as the manager at the local Comic store even counted. She frowned. Maybe not.

**She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free**

Indigo begins to think of her own father. _'Dad always knew I was different than Mom and sis.' _Indigo was the oldest, four years to be precise.

**She loves Rock and Roll  
They said it's Satan's tongue  
She thinks they're too old  
They think she's too young  
And the battle lines are clearly drawn**

Indigo smiled as she remember the first time she defied her mother; when she came home listening to rap. That was sophomore year. She chuckled, _'Man, Mom was madder than a tsunami with nowhere to go!' _

**She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free**

She has future plans and dreams at night  
When they tell her life is hard she says that's alright

_'Yes, I have plans. I am getting out of here. I shall move out of state. Out of this dump called a town.' _Indigo spun around, arms out, and stopped looking at the mirror as she sang along with the last few lines of her song.

**She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free**

Another song started to play, but she did not pay attention to that. Because when she stopped spinning, her eyes had caught sight of the first comic she ever touched; a TMNT comic book. It was not in the regular paperback version, but an actual book full of the comics. It did say it was season one…It was going out of stock at her work, so she picked it up and so saving it from the doom of the trash can.

Indigo bent down and picked the book up and out of the growing pile of comics at the base of the mirror. She gave it a quick look before hugging it tight and set it back down. Then, she looked back at the mirror.

Indigo let out a quiet gasp. She was looking at none other than Michaelangelo. Not the artist she learned about in art class, but the teenage mutant ninja turtle. Indigo slowly brought her hand up to touch the mirror. Michaelangelo did the same. He seemed to be doing the exact same she was doing. So her hand touched the mirror just as his did.

Just then, there was a blinding flash of neon green that caused Indigo to close her eyes. The next thing she knew…nothing had changed. Or at least, nothing seemed like it did. She was still looking in the mirror at Michaelangelo. He was still doing exactly what she was.

Then it hit her, _'something feels…different.' _ She trailed her eyes away from the mirror. The world had changed around her. Indigo let out a, quite, audible gasp. She was in the Lair. The TMNT Lair in the sewers! But the next thing was what really trilled her. She heard the voice of her favorite mutant creatures.

She ran out, following the sound. _'Man, I can move fast here…' _ Then she saw the Master Splinter, the Leonardo, the Raphael, and the Donatello. She frowned, _'where is Mikey? I just saw…him.' _She understood what happened as Master Splinter spoke, "My son, where have you been?" _'Son? He should know that I am a…human…' _She looked down at herself and gasped. She was green, had three fingers and two toes. She looked across her body at a belt and, (_'Ohhh')_ nun-chucks strapped in. She put her fingers to a mask on her face. She gripped the tails flowing down her back…no, shell.

Indigo gasped as she realized what had happened. She was not looking at Michelangelo in the mirror, she was looking at herself!


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know this is a shorter chapter...But I may not have time to write till the weekend. I'm working on a special next chapter._**

"Master Splinter," Indigo stuttered, "I am not who you think I am…"

Raph chuckled, "Mikey, just because yer a goof doesn't mean you can act like one all tha time."

"But Raph, Mikey is your brother," Leo put in. Indigo smiled.

"Yeah, but why am I related to him?" Raph retorted folding his arms over his chest.

"Bros?" _'Whoa, now I sound like Mikey…' _ "My name is Indigo. I am from…well…the mirror." That caused the group to laugh, even Master Splinter. Indigo pouted. "What?"

"Mikey, we don't have a mirror in here," Don said, still laughing, "Even when April was living here with us."

"But there is! I'll show you." Indigo spun around and raced to the place she was last at. As she went around the corner, she found herself looking at solid bricks. No mirror. "Okay…" Indigo said slowly. She turned back to the group. "Look, here. I'll prove it." She put her hands on the nun-chuck. "Raph, I know how much you love to fight Mikey, fight me. I do not know how to use these." That got Raph interested.

"If that is wat it takes," Raph said as he walked towards Indigo while cracking his knuckles. Indigo gulped. She knew what Raph was capable of, she just hopes he didn't take it too far…

Raph takes a swing at Indigo. She is hit on the jaw and sent into the wall. _'Well, I do have a shell now. Maybe that was enough to convince…' _ "Eee!" Indigo dodges another hit as Raph continues his assault.

The next thing she knew, she was swinging the nun-chucks about her. Indigo managed to fight off Raph's hand swings, somehow. That made Raph mad.

"Mikey! Stop playing around here!" He lunged at Indigo who suddenly felt braze and started to smoothly move out of Raph way. But a round house kick sent her down. "Well," Raph said quickly calming down. _'He is calming down too quickly,'_ Indigo thought as Raph continued, "Even Mike would have seen that one comin'. So who tha shell are you?" His voice now a yell.

Indigo put her hands up after putting away the nun-chucks in her belt, and walked towards Raph. "What I said was real. I am Indigo. And I am not from around her at all." With that, the rest of the group came over, mouths agape.

"Hmm. If you are, well, you in Mikeys body, then Mikey must be in your body." Don said in a tone all to himself. But Indigo overheard.

"What?!" Indigo yelled putting her hands to the sides of her face in realization.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry guys! It has been awhile...Hope you've been having fun!**_

_'Ugh, what happened?' _Mikey thought as he opened his eyes. _'That hurt like shell.'_ He looked from the mirror around him. _'Man, this looks different….way different.' _ As he continued to survey his surroundings, he found himself looking around a room not in the sewers. The walls were of a light indigo color with orange and green curtains.

He turned back in the mirror just in time to watch the image change. He had seen the girl in the mirror in the lair when it mysteriously appeared. But no, the image wouldn't go away. The girl was still there; brown hair, hazel eyes, and sky blue PJ's with clouds on them. Mikey brought his hand up to scratch his head as the mirror faded in the wall.

He gasped as he realized he didn't feel his regularity bald scalp, but a hairy one. Then he found a different mirror, a small handheld one on the dresser. He was that girl! "Iey!" He yelled as he jumped back with his hands on the sides of his now pale tan skin.

"Indigo!" A woman's voice called up from behind the closed door.

"What Mom!" Mikey yelled through the door. _'Whoa. Did I just do that?' _

"Did you finish your homework yet?" 'Mom' called up, "You have been at it for approximately 3 hours now."

Mikey waited for his 'inner girl' speak, but she didn't. "Uhh, almost."

Then he noticed the textbook and notebooks open on the bed. He walked around and tilted his head so he could see the textbook title. _'Psychology of the Unconscious Mind.' _ "Don would be best at this…" Then he came up with a thought, "I wonder what happened to my family…"


End file.
